


Slow dancing in the dark

by Suicid3_knight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels vs. Demons, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Torture, Bottom Harry Potter, Demon Harry Potter, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Evil Voldemort (Harry Potter), F/M, Fantasy, Good Tom Riddle, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Horror, Human Tom Riddle, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abortion, M/M, Mentor Voldemort (Harry Potter), Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Tom Riddle, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, References to Depression, Tom Riddle is His Own Warning, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Top Tom Riddle, Violence, War, Young Tom Riddle
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicid3_knight/pseuds/Suicid3_knight
Summary: En un mundo donde existen los Ángeles y Demonios, Harry Potter lucha por sobrevivir después del asesinato de sus padres. En su camino hacía la mansión del temible Rey Demonio Voldemort, se une un pequeño humano de nombre Tom, que parece estar más que fascinado por el pequeño Demonio Harry.(Es una descripción de mierda, por que Harry no va a estar toda la historia caminando hacía la casa de Voldemort. De hecho, creo que en el capítulo tres ya está ahí.)
Relationships: Harry Potter & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Harry Potter & Voldemort, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Voldemort (Harry Potter)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Slow dancing in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.  
> Las advertencias están en las etiquetas.
> 
> El titulo de la historia lo saque de una de las canciones de Joji, exactamente una canción con el mismo nombre UwU  
> Hace unos días termine de leer Berserk por tercera vez, y el nombre que le puse al reino de los demonios, Midland, es, de hecho, un reino dentro del universo de Berserk :)

┌──────── ●✰● ────────┐

** “ _La esperanza es el peor de los males, pues prolonga el tormento del hombre_ ”. -- ** **** **Friedrich** ** Nietzsche **

└──────── ●✰● ────────┘

  


** ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ **

** ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ **

** ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚✩ ⋆｡˚ ✩ **

** ┊ ┊ ┊ ✫ **

** ┊ ┊ ☪⋆ **

** ┊ ⊹ **

** ✯ ⋆ ┊ . ˚ **

** ˚✩ **

El bosque estaba mortalmente silencioso cuando dejó de correr. El único sonido que resonaba en la oscuridad que lo rodeaba era el de su propia respiración, agitada y ruidosa incluso para sus propios oídos. Su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente y sus rodillas flaqueaban debajo suyo, amenazando con dejarlo caer cuando menos se lo esperara. Uno de sus brazos estaba apoyado contra su costado, totalmente inútil y enviando punzadas de dolor cada vez que era tocado o movido de lugar. Sus palmas estaban a carne vida, ardían intensamente y el frío helado del bosque no estaba ayudando para calmar el ardor. 

Sus ojos, uno de un verde tan intenso como la maldición favorita de su madre, y el otro tan rojo como la sangre que caía de la herida en su pecho, se movieron lentamente por su alrededor, buscando inútilmente en la oscuridad el más mínimo indicio de peligro. Hasta hace poco, el concepto de peligro había sido algo totalmente ajeno a él, lo había escuchado en varias ocasiones de su madre, un ejemplo claro era cuando hablaba con dureza de la guerra. De su padre y padrino cuando hablaban de los humanos, describiéndolos como seres egoístas, repulsivos y débiles. Sin embargo, está no era como una de esas ocasiones en las que podía vivir felizmente en la ignorancia, haciéndose el desentendido de las conversaciones que sus padres tenían en las noches a la luz de las velas, de los murmullos de demonios temerosos en el pueblo, de los niños que lloraban mientras eran arrastrados a orfanatos luego de los brutales asesinatos de sus padres.

Está no era una de esas ocasiones.

Harrison ya no podía seguir viviendo en la ignorancia como lo había hecho antes. Sus padres ya no estaban allí para cuidarlo y arrullarlo durante las noches, con promesas que promulgaban una falsa sensación de seguridad. Nadie cuidaría de Harrison ahora. Nadie lo consolaría durante las noches de pesadillas, nadie  susurraría palabras dulces en su oído antes de dormir, nadie estaría allí para él.

Sería ingenuo de su parte esperar algo así. Ingenuo e infantil. Se esperaba que los niños demonios huérfanos mayores de 9 años tuvieran una etapa de madurez acelerada luego de perder a sus padres; las lágrimas y las actitudes infantiles no eran toleradas para los huérfanos. Cualquier mínima muestra de debilidad conduciría efectiva e inevitablemente hacía una muerte segura y horrible. La Profesora  Mcgonagall les había hablado en una ocasión sobre los niños huérfanos. Si no terminaban en orfanatos, terminaban vagando por las calles, solos y al borde de la muerte por la falta de cuidados. Los niños demonios de la edad de Harrison eran débiles, seres incapaces de cuidarse a sí mismos que morían si no encontraban a un guardián después de perder a sus padres. Sus núcleos mágicos aún no estaban desarrollados, por lo que hasta los once años seguían dependiendo mágicamente de sus padres. Los niños de nueve años, tenían un núcleo casi completamente desarrollado, por lo que para ellos era fácil sobrevivir, ya sea en un Orfanato o en las calles sin la necesidad de un guardián.

Pero los niños de la edad de Harrison tenían suerte si morían a la semana en caso de no conseguir un guardián. 

Un débil sollozo salió de su boca y Harrison se dejó caer sobre la arena húmeda del bosque; sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su respiración de volvió entrecortada a causa de los sollozos. Su cuerpo se sacudió por pequeños temblores causados por el llanto y su corazón se volvió pesado en su pecho. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No tenía a nadie, sus padres estaban muertos, fueron víctimas de la feroz guerra entre Humanos, Ángeles y Demonios como muchos otros. Ninguna pareja de demonios lo acogerían, era bien sabido que los niños como Harrison no  difíciles de tratar.

Por qué los niños como Harrison, pequeños y de cuatro años no aceptaban a sus guardianes como segundos padres. El vínculo de padres e hijo era único para los demonios pequeños, una vez que ese vínculo se rompía ( **_ Ya sea por la muerte o abandono de los padres _ ** ) ningún otro podía remplazarlo. Harrison había amado a sus padres, los tres habían compartido un vínculo fuerte y difícil de romper. Lily lo había protegido con uñas y dientes incluso cuando le estaban apuntando con una varita en el pecho. Y James, incluso sabiendo que su muerte era algo destinado a suceder había luchado hasta que la vida lo abandono. 

Harrison jamás volvería a tener un vínculo como el que tuvo con sus padres. 

Sus orejas levemente puntiagudas se crisparon cuando el sonido de pasos rompió el silencio del bosque. Harry jadeó por lo bajo y se puso de pie con dificultad, caminando con dificultad hacía el hueco de un árbol cercano. Sus ojos se entrecerraron ante el ruido de ramas rompiéndose debajo de sus pies, su cola, larga y de pelaje negro se envolvió alrededor de su cintura y sus alas, que antes habían estado majestuosamente extendidas se doblaron sobre su espalda para que pudiera deslizarse dentro del hueco.

Una fuerte corriente de dolor lo atravesó cuando su brazo roto choco contra la madera podrida, sus dientes se cerraron sobre su labio inferior y Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza, acurrucándose sobre sí mismo mientras sentía el molesto raspar de la madera contra sus cuernos negros, que salían de sus sienes y crecían hacía arriba con una pequeña curva. Harry parpadeó y se  tapo la boca con su mano sana mientras observaba dos figuras pararse donde antes había estado arrodillado. 

“Dijiste que había corrido hacía aquí. “Uno de los hombres gruñó, mirando con ojos azules a su alrededor. 

“Y es que lo hizo. Lo más que probable es que el pequeño monstruo se haya ocultado por algún lado. “Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. 

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, y parpadeó hacía ambas figuras. Ambos hombres eran altos, grandes alas blancas reposaban en sus espaldas y uno de tenía cabello rubio mientras que el otro tenía un extraño cabello rojizo. 

Eran ángeles.

“¡Pues no hay forma de que lo encontremos con está oscuridad!” Siseó, pateando una de las ramas en el suelo. “Maldito mocoso...”

“No irá muy lejos. “Aseguró el otro, su voz extrañamente despreocupada. “Está débil, y según los informes, sin sus padres no viven más de unas pocas semanas. “

El otro hombro bufó y comenzó a alejarse, blandiendo en su mano un filoso cuchillo que aún estaba sucio con sangre.

“Como sea. Esto resulto ser más aburrido de lo que esperaba. “Murmuró mientras se alejaba.

El hombre rubio suspiró y relajó su figura tensa cuando los pasos se alejaron. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en el sitio en el que Harry se escondía y Harry contuvo la respiración. Las alas del extraño se extendieron y una pluma blanca cayó al suelo, deslumbrante entre toda la oscuridad.

“Se que estás ahí. “Ronroneó, soltando una pequeña risa segundos después. “Normalmente no haría esto, pero los niños suelen darme bastante lastima, así que escucha, pequeño Harrison. He oído que el Rey Demonio, Voldemort, vive en una mansión al norte de la Gran Ciudad, no muy lejos de aquí. Estoy seguro de que serás bien recibido allí, te  acogerán y, ¿Quién sabe? Quizás logres vivir más tiempo de lo que crees.”

Harry relajó su figura tensa y, a falta de una voz para agradecer al extraño Ángel, hizo lo único que se le vino a la cabeza en ese momento, en el que el miedo nublaba su mente y su cuerpo continuaba temblando. Tomó una de las plumas que se habían caído de su ala, la inspecciono unos segundos y, luego, con su mano temblorosa y pálida, se la tendió al extraño. Era normal entre los demonios agradecer a otras personas de otra especie entregando una pluma de sus alas. 

Las ramas se rompieron cuando el extraño se acercó, inclinándose levemente y, sin la intención de mirar hacía dentro del hueco, ya sea por falta de interés o pena, tomó la pluma con delicadeza,  examinándola antes de guardarla en su bolsillo. 

“Un niño tan educado. “Sonrió, poniéndose de pie nuevamente. “Es una pena que hayas nacido como demonio. Seres como tú no merecen vivir en un mundo tan maravilloso como este. Los de tu raza son peste, arruinan todo lo que tocan. Te excluiría de esa realidad, sin embargo...tú serás como ellos. Repugnante y una pérdida de espacio y tiempo. Por eso, a pesar de que acabo de decirte una forma de vivir, preferiría que murieras cuanto antes. De ese modo  ahorrarías molestias, tanto a los de tu especie como a los de la  mía .”

Harry se encogió sobre sí mismo nuevamente y cerró los ojos con fuerza, acunando su brazo roto contra su pecho. El extraño rio una última vez y luego comenzó a alejarse, tarareando alegremente para sí mismo mientras se iba por el mismo lugar por el que su compañero se había ido. Acompañado nuevamente por el silencio del bosque y la oscuridad de la noche, Harry volvió a sollozar, las palabras del extraño resonaron en su mente junto a las últimas palabras que su madre le había dicho con su último aliento. 

“ **_ Papá y yo te amamos. _ ** ”

La soledad, dolor y tristeza habían sido conceptos totalmente desconocidos para él. 

Hasta ese momento.

** ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ **

** ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ **

** ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚✩ ⋆｡˚ ✩ **

** ┊ ┊ ┊ ✫ **

** ┊ ┊ ☪⋆ **

** ┊ ⊹ **

** ✯ ⋆ ┊ . ˚ **

** ˚✩ **

Harry se tambaleó por el suelo empinado del bosque, las ramas crujieron bajo su peso y se unieron al canto de los pájaros en los árboles. Su mano aún dolía y Harry estaba seguro de que una de sus alas había sufrido de una herida muy severa en algún momento, porque el ardor y el dolor seguían llegando de su espalda. La suciedad cubría su ropa y parte de su pelo, las plumas de sus alas, que un día antes habían sido suaves y esponjosas estaban ahora sucias, ásperas y varias plumas se habían caído por el abuso. Su cabello tenía varias ramas de tamaño pequeñas entre los rizos y en uno de sus cuernos se había atorado una rama con hojas. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido y el cansancio acechaba en lo profundo de su mente, culpa de una noche de insomnio producida por la paranoia. Antes del asesinato de sus padres, Harry solía jugar en el bosque durante horas, sin embargo, nunca había llegado tan lejos, por lo que está era zona desconocida para él. 

Una variedad de hermosas flores decoraban un pequeño sendero de piedras, a los lejos, Harry estaba seguro de que podía escuchar el ruido del agua, un lago, probablemente. Al final, había decidido hacerle caso al extraño y había comenzado a caminar hacia el norte, evitando atravesar el pueblo. No había forma de que no lo enviaran a un orfanato si lo veían caminando sin sus padres. En tiempos de guerra, los demonios tendían a pensar lo peor.

De pequeño, Harry había escuchado varias historias del Rey Demonio. Sus padres siempre hablaban con adoración de él, lo retrataban como una creatura amable, considerada y honorable. El mejor gobernante que Midland había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Antes de Lord Voldemort, Midland había estado en decadencia. 

Harry se detuvo en seco cundo llegó al final del sendero; sus ojos se abrieron como platos y dio  un paso atrás, mirando con asombro el castillo que se alzaba frente a él.

Allí, en todo su esplendor, un enorme castillo se alzaba, majestuoso y reluciente bajo la luz del sol. Harry parpadeó y sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones mientras observaba con más atención.

_Hogwarts_.

Eso era Hogwarts.

La escuela para humanos que podían hacer magia. Su madre le había contado sobre ella una vez; hacía mucho tiempo, los fundadores de esa escuela habían firmado un acuerdo con el primer gobernante de Midland, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor y Helga  Hufflepuff construirían una escuela en está colina, a la que solo podría asistir humanos con magia. La escuela no se parecía en nada en las academias para demonio a la que su madre y padre habían asistido, tenía un aire ligero a su alrededor y los estudiantes que reían y conversaban fuera del castillo parecían, en  realidad, agradables .

Pero, aun así, Harry no podía correr el riesgo.

Los humanos también estaban participando en la guerra después de todo. 

Harry observó a los estudiantes una última vez antes de meterse nuevamente en el bosque, dispuesto a buscar otro camino  hacia la mansión de Lord Voldemort. 

No tenía mucho tiempo después de todo.


End file.
